


Весенний гром

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/gifts).



— Ты слышал?

Они сидели дома у Шинтаро, ждали его мать с работы и листали первую попавшуюся под руку книжку. Что-то про путешественников, кажется — Джури не особо вникал в содержание.

— Что слышал? — Шинтаро непонимающе посмотрел на друга, но прислушался. — Где?

— Ну как же! - Джури нетерпеливо вскочил на ноги и подбежал к окну, распахивая его настежь. — Гром! Первый гром в этом году!

И тогда Шинтаро услышал: где-то там вдалеке, пока еще тихо-тихо, на самом деле гремело. Приближалась гроза, наступала на их город, улицу, дом со всеми своими тучами и ветрами, а это значит, что весна действительно пришла — очередная весна в их жизни.

Сам Шинтаро больше любил лето с его каникулами, солнцем и свободой, и ничто не могло ему этого заменить. Но он знал, что каждый год Джури ждал именно это — первую весеннюю грозу.

Дождь начался не сразу. Он будто задумчиво размышлял: пролиться здесь? Или потерпеть, подождать до следующего квартала? Но вот сначала редкие капли забарабанили по листьям, по крышам, по асфальту, а потом — Шинтаро даже не успел заметить, когда — всё более и более частые, и вот они уже превратились в косые струи самого настоящего ливня. Громыхнуло снова, на этот раз уже ближе.

Джури, сверкая улыбкой от уха до уха, повернулся к другу и, кажется, едва не подпрыгнул от переполняющего его восторга. А затем сунул ноги в валяющиеся рядом сандалии и нетерпеливо притопнул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу у двери.

— Идём же!

И Шинтаро заулыбался в ответ. Потому что он тоже этого ждал. Не весны, не грозы, а их с Джури маленького ритуала. Слово "обычай" было серьезным и каким-то слишком взрослым и никак не вязалось с бегом под дождем. Шинтаро обулся и выскочил следом за другом из дома.

Джури успел добежать уже до конца улицы и теперь стоял, запрокинув голову и отфыркиваясь от попадающей в нос и в рот воды.

— Ну что, как обычно? Наперегонки?

"Как обычно" означало от этой улицы мимо дома Джури и через рынок до станции. Шинтаро уже не помнил, почему когда-то, года четыре назад, они побежали именно такой дорогой, но с тех пор она стала их личным маршрутом в этот день. В прошлом году первая гроза застала их в школе, и Джури тогда прибежал к Шинтаро домой весь до нитки мокрый, но с точно такой же широкой, от уха до уха, улыбкой. Мать Шинтаро только покачала головой и велела обязательно приходить потом ужинать и греться, а брат в шутку покрутил пальцем у виска. Ну и пусть — им было всё равно. Редкие прохожие, попавшиеся им по пути, расступались, кто-то улыбался, кто-то осуждающе качал головой, кто-то что-то говорил, но они не слышали. Шинтаро несся за вырвавшимся вперед Джури, не отрывая взгляда от его спины, от облепившей острые лопатки светлой футболки, и ему казалось, что так будет всегда-всегда. Но потом вдалеке показалась станция, и они, сделав небольшой круг и развернувшись, направились обратно, на этот раз шагом, загребая ногами успевшие образоваться на дорогах лужи. Они вернулись насквозь мокрые, но такие счастливые, что им просто молча дали полотенца и горячую еду и отправили наверх сушиться, а они еще до глубокой ночи не могли заснуть, слишком взбудораженные прошедшим днем.

Это было целый год, целую маленькую жизнь назад, но Шинтаро до сих пор помнил. И ему очень хотелось, чтобы и Джури — тоже. Только вот как об этом спросить, он отчего-то не знал.

— Где ты там застрял? Смотри, не буду тебя ждать, вернусь первым и съем твой ужин тоже! — крикнул Джури и действительно сорвался с места.

— Это нечестно! Это же мой ужин!

На самом деле, ему было не жалко отдать Джури, этому постоянно, кажется, растущему мальчишке, свою порцию, хоть в этом и не было необходимости: его мать и так никогда не жалела для того добавки. Но Джури тоже помнил тот день — и это было сейчас самым главным на свете.  
Шинтаро рассмеялся и бросился вдогонку за другом.

Наступила очередная весна в их жизни.


End file.
